User talk:Amardhis
Welcome Current project: Lore I am working on copying lore entries into the Wiki and making sure they are under the associated perk. I also started a Lore page, but I need to fix a couple things that are wrong and add a lot more to it still. There doesn't seem to be a lot of separation between Knowledge Perks and Lore Perks. All Lore Perks have a lore entry, but some Knowledge Perks do, too. Even some that would seem to be in the same category are different. For example, the Lore entry for completing post-tutorial Canada (Raiders on the Storm) is a Lore Perk, but the entry for completing post-tutorial Desert (Out of the Wasteland) is a Knoweldge Perk. I suspect CO will deconflict this eventually or combine the two categories, so while I started separating Knowledge and Lore categories, I'm not going to work on that much for now. I do plan to continue adding Lore entries with their associated Perks (of whichever type). :I look forward to seeing your contributions to the project. I went ahead and added the perk icon again, this time as Image:Lore.png, in the hopes that it will help your efforts. Let me know if there's anything you need me to help with. -- Heaven's Agent 06:20, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Messages Hi, welcome to Champions Online Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the The Vengeance Journals page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- JoePlay (Talk) 02:23, September 29, 2009 :Just to make sure you see it, check out Heaven's Agent's answer to your coordinates question on my talk page. JoePlay (talk) 20:36, September 29, 2009 (UTC) Thank you very much! :-) Amardhis 23:45, October 2, 2009 (UTC) New Here is a template I just made to use with perks. Most are similar to this already, but there are a lot of minor variations: Template: Perk with Lore Amardhis 22:11, October 3, 2009 (UTC) :I will admit, I'm hesitant to force a specific format for a type of article using a template. There are definite benefits and drawbacks to doing so, but ultimately I feel it's important to allow any contributor the ability to write an article as they see fit. This will end up with varying formats, but I'd rather have that than attempting to constrain our contributors' creativity. As long as the information is available and formatted adequately, its presentation is a secondary concern. :That said, by all means feel free to use such a format for articles you author or work on. Once I establish an article llok I like I use it as a pseudo-template anyway, and copy/paste the format into similar articles when I write them. Other than the orange section headers it looks well organized and clean. The orange text can be hard to read, though, and should be kept black whenever possible. The code required to achieve the colored text breaks section linking anyway. :I would like your input on tables, though. What you used in the template is what's been utilised throughout the project so far. However, I've developed a new format that you can see here, that I've designed to resemble the tables seen in game; do you prefer the original orange tables, my new style, or would you like to see something in between the two? -- Heaven's Agent 23:23, October 3, 2009 (UTC) I certainly am not saying "everyone must use this," but it's what I'm using and a reference if anyone else wants to use it. As a reader, I like consistency in my reference tools; it makes them easier to use. Comparing the tables, I'd prefer something inbetween. Yours matches the color scheme of the site better (the orange in the one elsewhere doesn't quite match), but the blue-on-blue text gets difficult to read with small font sizes. Orange-on-blue would be worse because of red-blue interference. Perhaps if we use your format but leave the background of the table white instead of the pale blue? (But still use blue in the table headings.) Amardhis 01:00, October 4, 2009 (UTC) :Ah, not so much a true template, then, but rather a master reference copy. That's cool. :I've got some quick table mock-ups on my Sandbox. All of them use an increased font size, and each have one row white and the other gray. I'd prefer to use one color or the other, though, as varied row color gets mucked up when applied to a sortable table; I intend to add sortable item tables to the project in the future. :Style 1 is very similar to what I had designed previously. It requires each cell border to be defined individually, making the code significantly longer, but results in each cell being clearly individualized. :Style 2-4 are all pretty much variants of one another, with some colors changed. Style 2 has an extra table built in, in order to have a third color in the frame. All three will cause difficulty when a single color is used for row backgrounds, though, requiring the use of some sort of border. Unfortunately, I haven't figured out how to impliment such a border yet. Style 4 also contrasts bolded and unbolded text. -- Heaven's Agent 03:25, October 4, 2009 (UTC)